


movie marathons

by allucinoctis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allucinoctis/pseuds/allucinoctis
Summary: "i see an entire galaxy in your eyes,and find the warmest fire in your arms."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	movie marathons

as luciel finally got a break from all his work, the two of you figured it was perfect to spend a whole day cuddled up and binge watching cartoons and films. 

a mound of buttered popcorn along with a pillow fort accumulate in the living room as you prepare for the day ahead.

“who’s ready for a marathon with the mighty defender of justice seven-oh-seven?” your boyfriend exclaims as he walks into the room with even more snacks.

you giggle, playing along. “me, of course, great sir!”

“then we must commence!” with that, he drops down next you, wrapping his arms round your waist and nestling his chin on your back.

“okay!” you laugh, pressing the play button.

over the next hours, the two of you laugh at bee movie, cry through les misérables, scream through a shit ton of horror films, roll your eyes during rom-coms and cuddle through disney, dreamworks and pixar. happy and content, you sigh as you lean your head against his shoulder.

inconspicuously, he glances down at you. how did he manage to deserve you? there isn’t anything he doesn’t adore about you and all his thoughts are occupied by you. while everyone in his life have passed by and moved on, you stubbornly stayed put regardless of how aggressively he attempted to push you away. it was bitter agony watching you marry yoosung, start a business **(a/n: and marrying bc dammit chertiz ily but i need me a gay jaehee route)** with jaehee, fall for zen and go on luxurious honeymoons with jumin; his only comfort being the thoughts he force fed himself.

_you don’t deserve anyone’s love, much less theirs._

_you’re unlovable anyway._

_you’re a bad person._

_it’s better for the both of you to just stay apart._

_you’re not worth anything._

_you’re too dangerous._

_you’re going to ruin their lives._

_just stop, saeyoung. everything’s against you._

so, when you did reach his route, the shock froze him to the core. 

of course, he dealt with it the only way he could.

by ignoring you and blocking you out.

unfortunately, you didn’t stand for it and refused to leave him. at first, he thought it was a cruel joke; you so easily flicked through everyone else’s story, his shouldn’t be any different, right?

however, he found it harder and harder to resist you, so he gradually let you in. immediately, he realised it was the perfect decision. you’re so full of love and life, you literally radiated happiness and warmth. saeyoung felt his 707 persona crumble away around you since you adored him completely. it was so easy to be around you - he didn’t have to fake or lie about anything. and so, he soon found himself reunited with saeran, all thanks to you.

not everything had been easy, especially the bomb and saeran still being bitter about the past, but who could blame the poor soul?

but, you made everything worth it. from your angelic smile and relaxing nature, saeyoung found himself truly at peace with you.

“hellooo?” you wave your hand in front of his face. his golden eyes are gazing into space, in some sort of dream. “earth to the almighty 707?”

refocusing, his eyes fall on your concerned expression. 

_god, you’re so perfect._

“are you okay?” you query, worried.

he blinks a few times. “i’m fine, babe, don’t worry.” he squeezes his arms around you and nuzzles your neck. “i was just having deep thoughts.”

you chuckle, feeling the vibrations of his voice deliciously travel down your spine.

“alright, as long as you’re happy.”

“i love you.” he mutters quietly, threading his fingers through your hair.

“hm?” you hum inquisitively, slightly tired. “what was that, babe?”

he laughs. “i love you!” he presses a gentle kiss against your cheek.

“i love you too, saeyoung.” you whisper sleepily.

he was truly thankful you didn’t reset this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over 3 years ago, when i first played mystic messenger. i wrote it really quickly and posted it on my tumblr after seeing all the angst for saeyoung, and i liVE for soft fluff like this.
> 
> i miss this game so much sjkfskjfsd i first got yoosung's route, but i didn't play it properly so i reset and started playing jumin's route. i finished it and i LOVED my tsundere businessman in love with his cat jkhsjf but really i love everyone from this godforsaken game. it has a huge place in my heart, and so does this redhead memelord. 
> 
> thank u for reading ❤️


End file.
